


love me forever?

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [8]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunk!Nini, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where nini comes home from a girl's night out and ricky couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's state of mind
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	love me forever?

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up really quick and hope you enjoyed :)

“Ricky!” Nini shouts opening the door wide to their apartment. As she stumbles into their apartment repeating his name singing it with more flare each time waiting for her boyfriend to answer her, kicking off her heels from the long night she had. 

The curly-haired man smirks making his way around the corner leaning against the wall, realizing his girlfriend was far from sober as she continues to sing, closing the door to their apartment. Once she turns around she sees her boyfriend looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. 

A bright smile grew on her face, she drops her phone and purse that were in her hand to the floor along with her jacket, not carrying to put it away before skipping her way to the man. “Baby!” She giggles, jumping to wrap her legs around his waist eagerly. She begins to plant kisses all over his face as she mumbles, “I missed you baby.” 

Ricky laughs, his hands travelling to the underside of her thighs supporting the girl wrapped around him, “Sweetheart, you know I saw you this morning.” He laughs, wondering how the girl had to drink that night. 

It was Friday night, their usual date night, but Ricky had to help his dad who was moving to a new place across town with Jenn. The pair having gotten married earlier that year and have been looking for a place that didn’t quite remind his father that Ricky was all grown up and was living away from home. Especially now that he’s embarking a new journey with the small blonde woman. 

So, Nini decided instead of waiting for Ricky to come home, she was in need of a girl’s night out. Kourtney, Ashlyn and Gina had been begging the girl to come out with them since she’s been drowning herself in work. The young brunette was an event planner, and her up and coming event was a wedding, one of her biggest gigs yet. So she’s been a little too focused on making sure everything was perfect for the couple. 

The girls had decided to check out this bar that EJ had recommended, where he usually went with his old college buddies. And, well, Nini had the time of her life, taking whatever drink Gina would slip over to her. It was rare to see drunk Nini, the brunette usually falling asleep after a glass or two of wine. 

But vodka was always Nini’s downfall. It was the one alcohol that ever truly left her with a hangover the following day, so when they would drink in college she learned her lesson to start avoiding it. The brunette wasn’t looking to show up to her 8AMs with a major hangover, desperately wanting to crawl back in bed instead of being where she should be. 

“But, I still missed you.” She continues to pepper her boyfriend’s face with kisses, from his forehead to his nose to his cheeks and along his jawline leaving his lips for last. 

Ricky chuckles kissing the pretty girl back. But as Nini begins to deepen the kiss, he pulls back. “Not tonight, babe.” He whispers, “You’re drunk, and you need to get to bed because you’re already regretting all that vodka.” 

The brunette huffs, nuzzling her face into his neck kissing every inch of skin she could reach, “I don’t like you.” 

“Nope,” Ricky laughs, walking them over to their bedroom plopping her down on their queen-sized bed. He watches as she collapses on her back staring up at the ceiling with a frown on her face. Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at her facial expression, he leans over her body coming incredibly close to her face, “But, you do love me.” He whispers before pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. 

Nini lets out a giggle as she tries to pull her boyfriend down on the bed. It took everything in Ricky to pull back, wanting to continue to kiss his girlfriend but knew that he can’t. He climbs off the girl, making his way over to their closet hearing Nini whine about how much he sucks. 

Pulling out one of his t-shirts that she loved to sleep in and a pair of sleep shorts for her. He laughs as he turns back around seeing the brunette curled around herself her eyes wide watching him. She smiles at the man in front of her, “You have a cute butt.” She bites her lip. 

Ricky lets out a loud laugh, “Not happening tonight, babe. Go change.” He pulls at her hands guiding her to the bathroom placing the clothes in her hands, she quickly sticks her tongue out at him as she head into the bathroom. 

The curly-haired man couldn’t help but shake his head chuckling at his girlfriend’s antics, having not seen a drunk Nini in a while. He throws on a fresh shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, climbing onto his side of the bed. As he’s plugging in his phone, he hears their bathroom door fly open seeing a tired Nini her demeanour changing since the last few minutes he had last seen her. 

She throws the sheets on top of Ricky with a frown evident on her face. “You tired, baby?” He whispers, pulling the covers to wrap around her. 

The brunette nods rolling over to face her boyfriend. She circles her arms around his torso, “Will you love me forever? Even when I get really weird when I’m drunk.” She whispers, into his chest. 

“Of course, my love.” He runs his hand through her hair, while his other hand rests on the small of her back.

“Say it.” She mumbles.

Ricky couldn’t help but let a small smile grow on his face remembering how much Nini liked to be told that she was loved when she was drunk, “I will love you forever, Nini. For all that you are.” 

The brunette pulls back to press a tender kiss to her boyfriend’s lips, “Good. Because I will love you forever too.”

“I love you, sweetheart. Now go to sleep.” He whispers. 

“Okay, good luck with me tomorrow.” She mumbles, before letting sleep take over.

The man lets out a low chuckle at his girlfriend’s comment, planting a kiss to her forehead, “I’m going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> sending all my love   
> xx


End file.
